Why Should I Howl?
by AtticusParker17
Summary: Christopher Rowan is your average lazy teenager. His parents tell him that one day he'll have to take up responsibility. Little does he know it'll happen sooner than he thinks. Everything changes when the white wolf appears.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping Again?

Why should I Howl? Chapter 1: Sleeping again?

I was walking through the dark forest with my hands in my pockets. I didn't know why I was here, only that I've been here before. The wind whipped through my white hair covering my baby blue eyes. I brushed the hair out of the way and kept walking.

It was a relaxing feeling, just walking aimlessly without a care in the world. I closed my eyes, taking in the sounds and smells in the air. That's when I heard a twig snap. My eyes snapped open as I looked around cautiously. To my right it saw movement. As I watched I saw something creep from the shadows and into the moonlight.

It was a giant white wolf with baby blue eyes like mine. What the hell?

"Soon you will awaken me." It said. "Soon you will embrace me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Christopher Rowan wake up right now!" A voice boomed in my ear.

I snapped awake with drool all over my desk. At first I don't know where I am until I see my teacher Ms. Spink glaring at me.

"Sleeping in class again are we?" She huffed, all the other students laughed. "Why can't you ever focus? You'll never succeed in life if you're always dozing off!"

"You're right Ms. Spink..." I looked away. "Sorry..."

"Oh you will be." She said in a placid tone. "Because you'll be cleaning my classroom after school today until five o'clock! Plus I'll be calling your parents! Understood?!"

"Yes Ms. Spink..." I sighed. This was the twentieth time this month!

When she went back to teaching I used the sleeve of my black hoodie to wipe the drool off the desk. My black skull beanie had gotten messed up while I was uh... resting my eyes, so i adjusted it to where it held my hair in place away from my face.

While everyone was taking notes I was busy sketching the white wolf in my journal. This wasn't my first time seeing him so I made a journal comprised of all the events that happen before I see him, what happens when I see him, and what happens after I see him. So far it happens when I'm asleep during a time when I feel bored or feel the need to go out and do something. The wolf usually says the same things.

"One day you'll awaken me." It would say.

However this time was different. It said I'd awaken him "soon" which is a subtle but noticeable change. I finish my sketch which I must say didn't look half bad. When Ms. Spink's back was turned I took a picture of the notes on the board.

'Now I don't have to worry about writing them.' I thought. 'I can just go home and write them down then. Ok time catch up on lost sleep!'

I laid my head back down for another snooze. I didn't really care about getting caught this time since I'd already been caught once. This time I dreamed of normal teenage boy stuff. Having a girlfriend and having a sick tan! God knows I need a tan! I'm so pale I could pass of as Casper the friendly ghost.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Ms. Spink roared causing me to fall out of my seat. "It's 3:30! School ended ten minutes ago! You slept the whole rest of the day even after I scolded you you're on so much-"

"Wait it's 3:30?!" I interrupted. "Shit I'm late!"

I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. I ran down the hall that echoed with Ms. Spink's screaming to come back. Oh yeah I had detention. That didn't matter to me though I had to get to her place before she left.

'But I missed my bus!' I thought in anguish. 'Wait a sec! Gee I'm stupid! How'd I forget already?'

I ran out the back door of the school which had a deep forest. Perfect. I slung my bag on and ran through the trees at full sprint. I saw a low hanging branch so I jump, grabbing it in midair and using it to swing flip upward. I went up a short distance, landing on a branch then bouncing off of it to the next branch.

I've been a free runner since I was nine. I had to teach myself how to do it because I was always sleeping in and missing my bus in the morning. It's a very quick way to get around plus it's fun.

I was nearing my destination so I started to descend from the tree tops. I landed on the ground fairly easily. When I started walking I could see her house in front of me. Her parent's car was still there so I wasn't too late. I ran out of the woods and to the front door. I rang the doorbell.

As I waited I opened my bag, pulling out a package with wolf wrapping on it. When the door opened a beautiful girl my age with brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled when she saw me which made me smile back.

"Hey Rachel." I said. "Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep in class again."

"Again?" She laughed. "It's my last day in SunnyVale and you're still up to your antics? I'm going to miss that."

"I got you something." I said holding up the package. "Just something to remember me by."

She smiled, taking the package. When she opened it she gasped. It was a medium sized black book. When she opened it there were pictures of us together back when we were only five years old. Tears started to form in her eyes as she started to flip through the pages.

"Oh I'm sorry Rachel!" I said hastily. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

She shook her head, laughing to herself. She ruffled my hair real good sometimes.

"These are tears of joy silly." Rachel said. "Thank you so much for this. You're the greatest friend I've ever had. I can't believe I'm leaving you."

"Hey it's alright." I said. "Because great friends never forget each other. I'm sure you'll be fun in Lunarville just don't forget me okay?"

"Rachel it's time to go!" Rachel's mom called out.

"Coming mom!" She responded grabbing her bag and steeping out of the house for the last time. She looked at me as if debating something. I gave her a big hug. "I won't ever forget you Chris."

With that she pulled away for the last time. I watched in sadness as my best and only friend got into her mom's car. As it backed out of the driveway I fought the urge to chase after it. Instead I watched it drive slowly down the road, make a turn, and disappear.

"Have fun in Lunarville." I said aloud but no one heard.

I walked off the front porch of the now empty house feeling a little empty myself. I guess it had finally hit me that she was gone. I was probably never going to see her again. It hurt more than I thought it would. My home was just across the way so I walked into its blue steps (weird I know) to the blue door.

When I unlocked it and walked in I was met with a surprise. Both my parents were standing there with their arms crossed. I guess my teacher called them after all.

"Your teacher called." My dad said confirming my theory. He had gray hair and muddy brown eyes. Since he's as pale as me i could clearly see his face turning red with anger. "She said you were sleeping in class."

"Yeah so what?" I shrugged it off causing my mom to make a small but noticeable sound. She had baby blue eyes just like me that blended perfectly with her blonde hair. Unlike me and my father she had very tan skin.

"What are you thinking?!" My dad shouted. "Why are you wasting your life? You're never going to get anywhere in life by just lazing around!"

"You ever stop to think that maybe I don't give a shit?" I was getting angry. "My grades are average dad! It's not like I'm failing class! In fact class is so easy it can't help but fall asleep! Why don't you get off my back for once and realize I'm not Jason and I never will be!"

Jason is my older brother, but we'll get to him later. Let's just say he's a self important snob who thinks he's the best thing that ever happened since sliced bread.

"Go to your room!" My dad spat.

"Fine!" I said, throwing my bag next to the front door. I must of thrown it too hard because the zipper busted causing my journal and notebooks to fly out. I sighed as I turned to pick them up. When I got everything I realized I was missing something. Where was my journal?

"Chris..." I heard my dad say. "Is this yours?"

I turned to see him holding my journal. He flipped through the pages with his eyes getting wider with each page. You'd think he'd found gold. I nodded.

"Chris I know this is sudden but I want you to pack your things." He said. "Your going to Lunarville."

**A/N: Hey guys it's yours truly! So I decided a while ago to make a werewolf story. I know so original right? As common as it is I've always wanted to write this king of story as a parallel to A Fallen Angel. Angels and werewolves, odd combination huh? I might cross the two stories over at some point, but it would be more of a 'What if?' story. Anyways if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you couldn't get enough of it vote/follow! Atticus out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun With Trains

Why should I Howl? Chapter 2: Fun With Trains

2 days later...

The train ride to Lunarville was a long one. They didn't have airports in Sunnyvale so this was the fastest mode of transportation. I was going there alone to see my older brother Jason. My parents wouldn't tell me why I had to only that is was my 'duty' or something. I honestly wasn't listening.

To pass the time I doodled the wolf in my journal again. I still don't know how my parents thought my dreams were important enough for me to go to Lunarville. What's there that isn't in Sunnyvale? I guess I'd get my answers soon.

"Good evening passengers." I heard the conductor on the intercom. "We will be arriving at Lunarville in just five minutes. Thank you for WolfTram express for your mode of transportation and have a nice day."

Great, I was finally going to get off this hunk of metal. I got up, picking up my one strap backpack and buckling it. I was about to text Jason when I heard something. It was faint but it sounded like a muffled scream. I left my compartment and looked down the hall. More noise hit my ears so I went towards it.

The sound stopped suddenly but I figured out which compartment it came from. I know I shouldn't be snooping but it sounded like someone was in trouble. I took a deep breath as I place my hand on the compartment door, ready for anything.

Or at least I thought I was. When I walked in I froze. The compartment was dark. The shutters on the window were closed with a small amount of light seeping through the cracks. That wasn't what worried me though. The real problem was the limp form eagle spread on the floor. It was a girl who couldn't have been more than fourteen.

I took a knee and picked up her body. It was very thin and gray. Like all the fluids had been sucked out of her. I felt myself start to sweat in fear but I ignored it. Instead I examined her body a bit more for any blood or stab wounds. Nothing.

Except...

I peered at her neck to see two good sized holes in it. I could fit my whole pinky in there, not that I'd try. I was really creeped out now. I stood up and backed away but bumped into something. Before I could turn around I felt a hand on my shoulder, which sent an electric shock through my body. I couldn't move.

My eyes darted to the closed window. It showed my reflection as well as a dark figure of a tall stature standing behind me. I struggled to move, but it only made me shake slightly. The figure laughed.

"Don't bother trying to move." It said. "If that girl couldn't get away neither could you. Although instead of killing you, I think I'll preserve that handsome face of yours by turning you into one."

"Turning me into what?" I barely managed to say. "Who are you?"

"All in good time." The figure chuckled again.

Without another word he leaned forward, pulling my hoodie to the side, exposing my shoulder/neck region. His mouth opened to reveal huge fangs. I wanted to scream but my voice left me. Then I felt it.

"Ggggaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed out as his fangs pierced the skin. It felt like acid dripping down the right side of my neck. I could see myself losing what little color I had. That's when it hit me. He's sucking all my blood out just like that girl.

No I couldn't let him. I felt my blood boil as I got angry. There was no way I was going to die like this.

"Awaken me!" The familiar voice of the wolf rang in my skull. "Awaken me or you will die!"

What does he mean? How can I awaken him here? I don't see any wolves around here. I looked at my reflection again to see my eyes turn yellow and white fur start to sprout from my arms. Where the figure was still biting my neck, steam began to rise.

"Groooooarrr!" The figure screamed out, letting to of me and clutching his face. "What the hell? How is this possible?! You should have already turned!"

He sniffed the air, his eyes widened.

"How did I not smell that on you before?!" He coughed out. "Dammit no!"

The figure started to steam up. Was my blood that hot? What was going on. Before I had my answers I collapsed.

"Sir?" I heard a voice. "Sir are you alright? The whole train car heard screaming."

My eyes snapped open. I was laying face down on the floor with a very sore neck. I remembered what happened and shot up holding my heart. It was still beating. I sighed with relief. However my body still felt very warm, like it was still boiling up inside. Maybe I was just in shock.

It doesn't take a genius to know what that thing feeding on me was. It sucked my blood for Pete's sake! It had to be a vampire!

'Would you listen to yourself.? A voice In the back of my head said. 'Vampires don't exist.'

"Sir?" I turned my head to see the conductor standing over me with an outstretched hand. I took it and stood up looking around. There was no sign of the girl or the vam- figure anywhere. Only a smoldering pile of black robes. Maybe I imagined it?

"The train is here sir allow me to show you the way out." The conductor smiled.

He took me out of the compartment where I found my bag. I picked it up as he led me out of the train car and onto the station. There weren't that many people there which wasn't Surprising considering there were only 8,000 people living here. The station was old fashioned with gray brick walls. It wasn't very big since only one train came and left this place.

I could see the dark clouds overhead through a window. Man it's the complete opposite of Sunnyvale!

I heard my phone go off in my pocket. I took it out to see a familiar name. It was Jason. I answered it.

"Hey bro!" He practically yelled into the phone. "Have you arrived?"

"Yeah just five minutes ago." I answered. "It's very coudy here."

I hear him chuckle on the phone.

"That's Lunarville for ya!" He replied. "I'm outside the station already."

"Ok coming." I hung up the phone and put my hood on as I left the station.

When I walked out I looked around the small parking lot. It didn't take very long to spot my brother. With his green eyes and short gray hair like my dad's I spotted him a mile away. Also... He wasn't wearing a shirt...

'Gee I get that he's tan and muscular but does he always have to walk around in just shorts.' I thought, feeling uncomfortable as I walked towards him.

"Hey Jason." I said.

He smiled as he yanked me into a hug making me feel very uncomfortable. When he let go he was laughing at my flustered cheeks.

Jason looked around me as if he was looking for someone. His eyes fell back on me.

"Haven't you brought anyone?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I scratched the back of my head. I don't think anyone was supposed to come with me.

"But mom and dad said they were sending me a new-" His eyes widened. "No way...Chris are you?"

"Am I what?" I was massively confused.

**A/N: Ok guys that's a good place to stop! I usually like to jump into the fantasy bit early on! Don't worry though, Chris still has some things to do before the full plot starts. Anyways comment if you hated or liked this chapter at all and vote, vote, vote! Atticus out!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Meet With A Grizzly Fate

Why Should I Howl? Chapter 3: I meet with a Grizzly fate

"Jason you're creeping me out." I said.

Jason obviously wasn't listening, he was busy sniffing my chest. Sounds weird huh? Well it's freaking terrifying when it's actually happening to you. He was going at it for a good thirty seconds before he stopped and grinned.

"I knew you were one!" He said with pride. "But I didn't know the be the one we've been searching for!"

"I don't understand." I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about Jason. All I know is that mom and dad freaked out because I was drawing pictures of a white wolf. So they sent me here."

Jason looked at me with a bewildered expression, like he thought I knew something. Like what he was saying was automatically supposed to register or translate. It didn't. It was creeping me out. Whatever he was saying wasn't making any sense at all. Was he in some sort of cult my parents knew about?

"You don't know do you?" He asked shaking his head. "They didn't tell you what you were?"

When I didn't say anything he sighed. He told me to hold on a moment while he called mom and dad. When they answered he walked a good distance away but for some reason I could still hear some of their conversation. He said something about "Why haven't you told him? He deserves to know, especially if he..." Then he realized I was staring and talked even lower. How did I hear him from that far in the first place?

Suddenly my body seized up. I couldn't move at all. In my head I could hear a deep howling sound. It was music to my ears, I almost wanted to howl myself. When my brother came back he was about to say something but faltered when he saw me.

"Oh no..." He stuttered. "You're going to turn!"

Turn what did he mean turn?

"Let go of yourself." The white wolf commanded me in my head. "Let me be free and all your worries will ease. Let me take control."

"Dammit!" Jason growled, wait growled? Again with the growling? "Get in the car right now! I can't explain just do it."

The sound of his voice made me want to listen so bad. I looked at the car and walked towards it. I was about to open the door when my hand stopped.

"I take orders from no one!" The white wolf roared in my head, causing me to gasp. "Not even an Alpha!"

"Get in!" Jason was beyond himself, I could feel the fear and anger in his voice. It was almost as if this hadn't happened to him before. He was at my mercy some how, but at the same time I was at his. My mind was at war between two opposing voices. "Don't do this Chris."

Don't do what? I finally opened the car door. But instead of getting in I threw my bag and my hoodie in then slammed the door. I turned to look at him, trying my best to hold still.

"Run." The white wolf ordered. That did it. That was all my body needed to hear. I was off running towards the forest near the train station. I heard Jason call after me but I was so fast I was at the forest in about three seconds while he just barely left the parking lot. I kept running and running unable to control my legs.

"Stop!" I screamed out.

"No! Not until you give me control!" The white wolf snarled. "Wait I smell something."

It was more like I smelled something. Somehow the wolf had full control of my body and senses. Although I had to admit whatever he was smelling it was a good distance away. How did my nose have such good reach?

"Go that way!" He ordered causing me to sprint again. The smell was overwhelming at this point, I could feel myself getting closer and closer.

"It's a good thing your fit." The wolf complemented. "Otherwise this would be harder for me."

Good for him not so much for me. There was no sign of civilization anymore. The wolf seemed to notice this too, because he said something that I'll never forget.

"Ok your going to turn into a wolf now!" He said. Causing my stomach to drop. "Just give me control and you'll be fine."

"Wait no I don't want t-" I began.

Without warning I jumped high into the air. I screamed like a little girl as we went higher and higher. Mid-flight I felt my body change. More than that, I felt, bigger, stronger even. Until I realized my clothes ripped off. It didn't really matter to me though because I felt fur over my skin. I looked at my hands to see white paws, then I saw the ground coming closer. Well shit, this is gonna hurt.

Instead of landing swiftly on my paws I rolled and face scraped against the soft dirt. I got up shakily on my paws in a daze.

"You still won't give in." The wolf scoffed. "Oh well I'll just be patient. I'll give you back your control but I'll have to teach you how to move In this new body."

"Hold on!" I barked out. "What the hell just happened?!"

I could hear the wolf sigh in my head like I was so slow on the uptake.

"Listen carefully." He began. "You are a werewolf. I am your inner wolf. Got it?"

"No." I answered truthfully. "What's an inner wolf?"

"An inner wolf is your wolf's conscience that only you can hear." He went on. "Think of it as a wolf and a person sharing the same body. We are both our own beings therefore we both have our own minds. Yours being more dominant than mine."

"That's not how it felt earlier." I mumbled. "You were controlling me like a puppet on strings."

"That's because I've been stuck inside you for so damn long!" He growled. "If that vampire hadn't made you desperate who knows how much longer I'd still be stuck! Most were wolves transform at thirteen but no, the wolf goddess lands me with you!"

"Seems like you've been holding that in for a while." I sighed. "I guess I didn't imagine that vampire after all."

"Sorry, it's just been rough being cooped up is all. I spent years waiting for you to shift but you never did." The wolf calmed down. "Anyways the point is I'm free now, so we're going to do what I want to do for once. But first we have to teach you how to walk on all fours."

It took me a second but I finally found a natural rhythm. Not to mention the fact that the white wolf helped me a little since we were basically the same person/wolf at this point.

"What's your name anyway?" I said once I was walking around like a pro.

"Taka." The wolf answered. "Taka the great snow wolf."

"I don't know about great." I teased.

"Very funny human." Taka smirked. "Now to business. I caught an odd scent east of here, I want to go check it out. Think you can handle it?"

I grunted a yes as I ran forward with the scent burning in my nostrils. It was intense, watching the forest turn into a blur. I weaved in and out of the trees in my way as if they moved for me. When the scent was at its strongest I saw a dark mass in front of me so I slowed to a stop. Hiding behind a tree I peaked around the tree to see what it was. I almost yelped in shock.

Laying on the ground just a few feet in front of me was a grizzly bear. Something was off about it though. It was groaning in pain. Upon further inspection I could see it had something painfully clamped into its leg. My eyes widened when I realized it was a bear trap.

"Help it." Taka said. "That's no ordinary grizzly bear."

I nodded. Without question I went over to the grizzly. When it saw me it made no attempt to move. It seemed to have accepted it's fate. I felt really bad for it. I looked at the nasty looking trap before me. It looked like it was on pretty good, there was a lot of blood, so I could tell there had been a huge struggle.

'Taka I won't be able to free it in my wolf form.' I thought. 'How do I turn back?'

'Just remember what a human looks like.' He answered. 'Try to imagine yourself as a person again.'

I closed my eyes and concentrated. It didn't take long for me to shift back into a human. Even though I had nothing on I surprisingly didn't feel cold. I still felt really hot actually. I looked at the bear trap, trying to figure out how I was going to do this.

'You're a lot stronger now.' Taka said. 'You should be able to pry it open with just your hands.'

I grasped the very large bear trap with both hands and started pulling it open. It was hard at first but after a few seconds the spring broke, causing it to break open.

The bear's eyes widened as It moved it's hurt leg out of the trap. When it rose to its feet to face me I couldn't help being a little scared. It was easily ten times my height. It reached a paw to my towards me. I wanted to run but was frozen. It patted my head for a brief moment.

'Thank you for helping me.' It said in my mind, causing me to gasped. 'As a reward I have established a mind link with you. I cannot talk now but call me in a day or two when I'm feeling better. Goodbye young wolf.'

With that it stalked away. I sat there for a little while, trying to think about what that meant. For some reason Taka wouldn't tell me. I was about to leave when I heard a twig snap. I turned my head to see a short man with a rifle.

"Yer going to pay for letting my kill go you little hippy shit!" He said before firing.

He was a poor shot, since the bullet only grazed my arm. It still hurt like a bitch. Anger surged through me. Only it wasn't my anger, it was Taka's. Without control my body shifted and tackled the man. I grabbed the rifle and threw it off into the bushes.

'Ok we can leave now.' I thought hopefully.

"No!" Taka roared. "This man thinks he can kill me! He will pay!

'Wait no!' I screamed in my head. 'Don't do it! Taka noooo!"

I felt my mouth bite down on the struggling man's throat. His screams turned into gurgling noises.

'Noooooooooooo!' I screamed in my mind as I ripped his throat out, causing blood to stain my white coat.

That was the first time I killed an enemy. It was the first of many.

**A/N: Looks like Chris still needs to control his wolf better. If he doesn't he could end up hurting a lot more people. Hopefully none of them will be family ;). Anyways if you liked it review it! If you think it's the worst thing you've ever read review it! If you loved it fav/follow! Atticus out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Doubt

Why Should I Howl? Chapter 4: Doubt

"Why..." I whimpered. "Why would you do that?"

'He tried to kill us.' Taka said simply. 'That's all the reason I needed.

I still had the man's throat in my mouth. I could taste the iron of his blood on my tongue. It made me want to gag. But not enough to make me move. I felt frozen to the spot. Probably because I could feel the denial setting in.

The man's face was frozen in eternal fear as he lay there motionless. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. As I stood over him I felt like a monster. A true monster. I no longer felt like a powerful creature. It was like I was nothing but a tyrant. I let the remains of his throat fall out of my mouth.

I shifted back so I could search his person. Perhaps I could find out who he was. Don't ask me why I just had to know. I opened the jacket he was wearing (now covered in blood) and found a wallet on the inside pocket. When I opened it I almost threw up.

'I knew it!' Taka growled. 'Look at that! It's proof he needed to die!'

"What are you talking about?!" I cried out. "All I see is a picture of him and his three children! I killed a father!"

'No you fool look at his ID card!' Taka went on.

My eyes traveled from the bloody picture of his kids to the ID. What I saw was confusing. It was like any license that had information on it, only this one was different. It was black with general information. His name was David Jaeger My eyes stopped at the word species. Species? Normal ID's don't have that. It said human but it was still odd.

Then further down in red letters it said the following: Registered Were Hunter.

'You see?' Taka scoffed. 'This man worked in an illegal underground organization that hunts people like us. We just did the world a favor. I thought it was odd that the WereBear from earlier couldn't escape. That bear trap was probably made of silver, a were creature's weakness.'

"Wait that was a WereBear?" I asked in astonishment. "There are others besides werewolves? How was I able to grip that bear trap if were creatures can't touch it?"

'You have a lot to learn.' Taka sighed. 'Yes there are others besides werwolves. You remember that vampire don't you? You know all those things people call myths and legends? They're all real. Every single one.'

My mind received a jolt at these words. Everything exists? Everything? That means that all those stories I read about wizards, trolls, and other things are real!

'As for your second question, there are some Were creatures that are immune to silver.' Taka explained. 'Its very rare, but we happen to be one of them.'

"Lucky me." I mumbled. "I'm in the middle of nowhere with a dead man and a wolf subconscious. It's official I'm going to go insane."

'Don't talk like that.' Taka sounded guilty. 'Look I'm sorry. I was just angry that he shot us. Let's just forget it and find a way to your brother's house. I remember his scent we can follow that.'

"Not until we bury him." I said in a final tone.

'Fine.' Taka sighed.

I shifted into wolf form to dig a hole. It didn't take very long considering I was bigger and a lot stronger than the average wolf. Once it was a good size I placed David in the hole then covered it up. After I was done it blended in with the ground quite well. I gently picked up the wallet in my mouth and followed the scent to my brother Jason's home.

It was a quiet walk. I didn't feel like talking to Taka. How could I after what he'd done? I get that the man was a Hunter but...he had a family. The scent got stronger and stronger until eventually it was so overwhelming my eyes began to water.

'Don't worry kid you'll get used to it.' Taka spoke up. 'You still aren't used to that new nose of yours so- shit something's coming! On all sides no less!'

I looked around hearing the rustling of bushes all around me. There was nowhere to run or hide. I had to take whatever they were head on. I placed the wallet in a nearby log before getting into a defensive crouch.

'It's no use kid!' Taka warned. 'Whatever it is we can't fight back there are too many!'

"Ok fine let's just hope they'll want to talk." I sighed.

No sooner had I said that I was tackled to the ground by an unknown force. I felt a paw pin my head down so I was pretty much eating dirt. I couldn't move. I was barely able to look up but when I did my eyes widened. Werewolves like me, about five of them, not including the one who pinned me, were circling me.

"What do we have here?" The brown one in the middle spoke up. He didn't really speak, it was more like body language but it somehow felt like he was speaking if that makes sense. "A rogue wolf in Angel Moon Pack's territory."

Despite the situation I was in I still managed to glare at him. He simply chuckled at me like I was the most amusing thing ever to him.

"And a pup no less." He went on. "What's with that white fur though? You get lost on your way to Alaska?"

All the wolves laughed which caused my fur to bristle in frustration. Here I was trying to get home but Instead I get bullied by a bunch of dicks.

"Look I'm just looking for my brother's house." I explained. "I'm just visiting this place and I got lost. I didn't know I was trespassing in any territories. Can I go now?"

"Sorry pup!" The brown wolf growled suddenly. "But we have to teach you a lesson first. Rachel show this fool why you don't come uninvited into someone's territory."

My heart stopped. Rachel? Could that be my Rachel? There was no way. She's a werewolf too? There's only one way to find out.

"Rachel please don't it's me Chris!" That did it. As soon as I said that I felt the wolf that pinned me slacken it's grip a little.

'Move now!' Taka ordered.

I did as I was told and jumped up. Maybe with a little to much force since I ended up back flipping over her. I landed safely but Rachel was upside down dazed and confused. At least I think it was her. She had Silver fur but had unmistakeable Hazel eyes. It had to be her.

"No way..." I shook my head, this couldn't be real. "Rachel is that really you? The one from SunnyVale?"

She stood up and looked at me with that same guilty look she'd always get when I cornered her. Even though she was in wolf form it still looked and felt the same.

"Chris." She hesitated. "I didn't know you could shift too."

"Neither did I." I looked away, forgetting I was surrounded by wolves. They all looked bewildered that I knew her. "Today is my first shift."

Her eyes widened, but before she said anything, another wolf showed up. He was pitch black with Green eyes. When everyone saw him they bowed.

"Alpha we found this rogue-" The brown wolf began.

"Not now Carlos." The black wolf interrupted. "I need you all to go back to the pack house. This wolf won't be an issue as he's my brother. Go now."

Without hesitation they all left. Even Rachel. Man I had tons of questions for her. The black wolf smiled (somehow) and walked up to me.

"How are you doing Chris?" He said. "I hope that blood on your fur isn't yours."

"Jason is that you?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled. At that moment it was over for me. All my emotions from the day came crashing down at once. I was keeping it together the best I could because I knew that if I had panicked I most likely would have died. So when I realized I finally had family, no protection, a shield from the outside world, I broke down. My ears drooped as I cried out bitter tears barely able to hold myself up from the amount of fear and sadness I felt.

I don't even notice when he pads over to me then pulls me close. I try to say what's happened but all the comes out is sobs. I think all I said that was audible was "Bears...Hunters...I killed someone!"

"Hey calm down it's going to be okay." He said. "Let's go back to my house if isn't too far away from here. You can shower and eat."

I calm down enough to nod. That's when I notice how close I am to him which sobers me up real quick. I jump back in surprise and shock.

'Eww gross my brother held me close!' I thought.

He laughed before leading the way home. I picked up the wallet in my muzzle again as we took a brief stroll. His house wasn't very far foe where I was cornered so I had gotten very close. He shifted back which caused me to cringe. I really didn't need to see my bro nude.

"You get used to it." He said as if he knew what I was thinking. "Here it is. My humble abode."

Humble was the wrong word. More like ostentatious. The house was obviously a bachelor pad based on the very tacky blue that it was. I said nothing as I shifted and went through the sliding door. His house was in weird place. It was in the forest but you could see some buildings and the road through the trees. This was probably so he could shift as soon as he left the house.

The house was two stories with the bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs with the living room and kitchen downstairs.

"Your room Is upstairs, second door on the right." He explained. "Laid out some clothes on your bed for you to wear. The shower is in your room too."

I nodded then went upstairs. When I walked in I saw a pair of jean shorts on my bed. Just the shorts. No underwear. No shirt.

"Is he for real?" I said aloud. "There's no way I'm wearing that."

Instead I went to my bag which was placed neatly on a chair and pulled out a white shirt with some black jeans. I placed the wallet in the bag for later. When I walked into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror.

Only one thought crossed my mind.

"I have a lot of blood on me."

**A/N: Ok everyone that's it for now! Next time Chris is going to ask his brother just what exactly is going on. Why is here? Why is he a werewolf? What does it have to do with the Hunter? Find out next chapter! Anyway if you liked/hated it leave a review and your thoughts. Don't forget to follow/vote! Ok see ya! Atticus out!**


	5. Chapter 5: I No Good Answers

Why Should I Howl? Chapter 5: I get None of the Answers I wanted.

The shower is a great place to think. I guess the running water and the warm feeling welcomes ideas/thoughts. I had a lot to think about as I washed the dried blood of a man I killed off my body. It wasn't easy considering how long it had the chance to soak into my skin. I'd like to say I was grossed out, but the wolf in me felt a sense of pride at its first kill.

"This isn't a game Taka." I mumbled as water flowed down my back. "People's lives aren't to be played with so stop feeling so prideful.

'I killed my first Hunter Chris.' Taka scowled. 'I can feel any way I want to thanks.'

I didn't say anything as I rinsed, lathered, and repeated. Rinsed, lathered, repeated. RINSE LATHERED REPEATED. I broke down again. I couldn't do this I just couldn't do this. I couldn't be a wolf that take lives. I didn't have it in me.

The pressure was too great. Why do I have to be a werewolf? Why?

'Wait.' I thought. 'Could I just...decide not to be one? I don't shift if I don't want to. I'm a free man. I'm not going to shift ever again. Never.'

'Say what?!' Taka growled. 'How dare you!'

"Yes I dare!" I shouted out loud. "I'm not going to shift ever again. I don't want to and I don't need to! I live a perfectly good life without some crazed animal thing ruining it!"

'Fine!' Taka roared. 'Have it your way! Good luck controlling your shifting! You forget I'm the one who balances you out. Without me you'd go full wolf!'

"I'll take my chances!" I spat.

I didn't hear Taka anymore after that. As I finished my shower I felt a little lonely but I brushed it off. I dried off and slipped on my black jeans then a t-shirt. My hair dried fast so that was nice. I saw my skull beanie laying on the bed so I put it on.

I knew Jason was waiting for me to come downstairs so I took a deep breathe and prepared my questions. As I walked down the carpeted steps to his large living room I feel the wolf take over a bit. I didn't realize how much Taka was actually holding down. It made me a little nervous but I'd already decided that I won't do it.

I started to breath heavier but I didn't care. I saw my brother sitting on the couch waiting me he looked deep in thought. My scent or whatever they call it must have hit him because he looked up. He saw the look on my face and looked very worried.

"So before you ask anything I need to test something." He said getting up. "Please don't take offense to anything I'm about to do ok?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. The hell was he going to do?

Suddenly a stern look appeared in his face which was kind of frightening but nothing bad. He kept looking at me like that for five minutes while I looked back at him with a confused expression. We don't break eye contact. A shocked look appears on his face for a second like he expected something.

"I order you to stand on your head!" He almost yelled. "Right now!"

"Why?" I was very confused now. "What'll that solve?"

"I don't believe this." He said almost laughing. "You're immune to my Alpha voice. I can't tell you what to do."

"What are you talking about what's Alpha voice?" I asked, he's giving me more questions than answers. "Could you please stop giving me the run around Jason?"

He stopped his ranting and looked at me. His smile faded when he realized I was still here. Gee thanks bro. He finally looked ready to talk.

"So you probably have already awakened not just the wolf but the wolf conscious right?" Jason asked. I nodded. "I'm guessing he asked for full control right? Did you give it to him?"

I looked the other way as I shook my head. I was lying. I gave it to him at one moment. When I thought I was going to die by that hunter's hands.

"Chis?" Jason sounded serious. "What did you do? Don't lie to me now. You said you killed someone. Who was it?"

It stung to hear that but he was right.

"I killed a man in the woods who tried to kill me." I admitted. "I was afraid so I gave Taka, my wolf, full control of my body. I didn't think he would kill the man just stop him long enough to get away."

My brother shook his head in disbelief.

"Chris if you give your wolf total control it'll go feral." He sighed. "A wolf mind is different from a human's. We see reason better while they see battle better. You have to have balance the control to be a good team."

I feel even worse now. I know he didn't intend to, but I just got lectured. I hear Taka grunt in my head. I wish he would stop making noise. My annoyed look must have shown because Jason started laughing.

"Getting annoyed with your inner wolf?" He asked.

"Yeah we aren't seeing eye to eye right now." I said. "That doesn't matter though. Tell me what's going on. What's a pack and why is it so important I'm in it?"

He thought for a moment before we sat down on the couch. After a minute of thinking he was ready.

"Ok first off werewolves are like real wolves in terms of communities." He began. "There's the Alpha who's the leader, The beta who's the second in command, and the subordinates. Subordinates come in subclasses. Warriors, guardians, and workers. All these names are self explanatory. Warriors fight, Guardians work as police, and Workers provide for the pack."

"Ok I understand now." I said. The system worked well, you have providers, fighters and police. "So what do you fight?"

He took a deep breath.

"We kill Vampires and Hunters." He responded. "Vampires run rampant all around the world and it's our job to kill them. Plus any other creatures that threaten human lives. We killed a dragon last year for eating someone."

I tried to process that. So they kill mythical creatures that threaten humanity. Sounds noble enough. Not noble enough to make me join though.

"So where do I fit into all this?" I asked. "Surely wolves join you every time they mature at puberty. What makes me so special? I'm a late bloomer."

"Because you're the white wolf of legend Chris." He said, causing me to freeze. "Legend has it that a white wolf and a black wolf will rise up to destroy the vampire lord Genesis. He's an immortal being with immense power. As long as he lives more vampires will be born. As the white wolf of prophecy you must kill him."

Ok I may have felt pressure before but now...oh yeah I was ready to pass out on the spot. As I almost blacked out I remembered something.

"Aren't you a black wolf brother?" I remembered his black fur when I first saw him.

He smiled before saying, "Yes I am actually. That's what makes this so amazing you and I are brothers not only in blood but in prophecy too."

I never thought it would turn out like this. Just a few days ago I was saying goodbye to my best friend. Now I realize I'm a wolf. Wait a minute so is she!

"Jason why is Rachel a werewolf?" I asked. "And why did mom and dad keep secrets?"

He flinched a little at the question. He was afraid I'd ask that question. Good he has something to hide.

"Well to answer the second question they didn't think you were a shifter." He said slowly. "You showed no signs of dreams or transforming until recently so they thought maybe it passed over you. Luckily it didn't. As for Rachel well..."

"Yes?" I had a bad feeling.

"It awakened in her three years ago when I found out she was my mate." My brother said carefully. "We're getting married in two years."

It was silent after that. We looked at each other for what seemed like hours. I smiled and started laughing. My brother smiled at my laughter looking relieved at how I was taking it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I roared suddenly as I punched him in the face.

**A/N: Hello there everyone it's been awhile. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving break. I know I had a wonderful one! I'm thankful for all you loyal readers who have stayed with me so far! Love ya! Anyway if you liked it review/vote. If you haven't followed already please do so. Atticus out!**


	6. Chapter 6: School Of Shifters

Why Should I Howl? Chapter 6: School of Shifters

Things have gotten worse. I thought my world was ending when my best friend left. I was so wrong. I wish that I'd never seen her again when she left for Lunarville. I wish I never had those dreams about Taka. Most of all I wish I hadn't killed that man. If there was one thing I would want to take back more than anything that would be it.

His face haunts my dreams. It something I know I'll have to live with forever. Taka is still mad at me. I haven't shifted in two weeks but I can feel my control slipping. I know it'll happen eventually. It's ok though since I just hang out in my brother's house all day.

Speaking of which, after I decked him one good one in the mouth he explained why he's marrying Rachel. I guess every werewolf has a time in their life where they meet someone and they mate for life. Something called imprinting. I didn't understand very well when he told me. All I knew was that Rachel was in love with him and not me. I'll admit it, it hurts a lot. It hurts knowing that any chance I had with her is zero.

Jason told me an imprint is impossible to break. I feel like he's lying but maybe I'm just hoping too much. We haven't said much since then and I'm glad. For the most part I've stayed home but every now and then I go walking in the forest. It's nice to be in the fresh air. I usually stay out until Jason starts to call for me. This time though I was in for a surprise when I got back.

"It's time for you to join the pack." He said. "I've given you two weeks to gather your thoughts and come to terms with this. Like it or not you need to be a werewolf so you can fulfill the prophecy."

"No." I said simply then walked upstairs to my room.

My brother was dumbstruck. He looked like I just disowned him. I heard him following me causing me to sigh. He's persistent alright.

"Can you at least tell me why?" He said in an annoyed tone. "What's so bad about being a werewolf to you?"

"Oh I don't know Jason!" I flared up. "It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that I killed someone could it? I don't want to do that again!"

"Well guess what Chris?" He yelled back. "You need to act your age and realize that you will kill for this pack!"

"Fuck you Jason!" I spat. "Is that all I am to you? A means to an end? A god damn weapon?"

"Chris I didn't mean that." He began but I already slammed the door behind me. I laid down on my bed feeling my blood boiling like lava. On my arms fur was starting to sprout.

'You're losing it.' Taka mocked. 'You ready to apologize?'

"Screw you." I huffed taking deep breathes. "I can manage just fine without you."

The fur starts to retract as I relax myself. Taka in the other hand just grunts but says nothing else. Realizing it's pointless to argue I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Damn I'm hungry.

(Dreams)

As I walk around sniffing the area I catch the scent of a wild deer. My senses go haywire as I instantly dash through the trees. The deer doesn't stand a chance when I bite down on its neck and twist. Blood goes all over the ground as I eat my kill. It tastes so good.

I'm about to leave when I see a black wolf charging at me. Could it be Jason? Of course it is I know that scent anywhere. What's he...shit!

The wolf lunges at me with full force.

(End Dream)

"Holy shit!" I snapped awake and looked around my room. The first thing I notice is that there's bloodly paw marks on the floor near my wide open door. "What the hell happened?"

I look at myself to see blood on my chest. Not to mention I'm completely nude. That could only mean one thing. That dream was real.

'No shit you idiot.' Taka huffed. 'You couldn't hold back your wolf desire in your sleep so you sleep-shifted. That's what you get for holding my power down.'

"Whatever at least I only killed a dear." I said in an uncaring tone, which was the opposite of how I felt about this.

'It scares you doesn't it?' He mocked me. 'It only gets worse. Just accept me already. I'm not going away.'

"Never." I said simply.

After I cleaned up myself in the shower (again) I went downstairs to make breakfast. I found my brother waiting for me with my backpack in his hands. He looked serious.

"Morning Jason." I said.

"I'm sure you already know you sleep shifted." He sighed. "Chris you can't hold down your wolf. It isn't healthy. It'll only hurt you."

"What do you want Jason?" I ignored his warning.

"Well it's time you went back to school." He shook his head. "I enrolled you in Lunarville Highschool today is your first day."

"Gee thanks for the heads up." I rolled my eyes.

"I would've told you last night but someone didn't want to talk to me." He grunted. "Anyway school starts in a half hour it's just out of the forest and down the road. You better get going."

I sighed but grabbed my bag from him anyway. Great just great. As I walked out the door i silently cursed my luck. It was easy enough to get out of the forest. I could see the school in the distance so I slowly walked there with my hands in my jeans pocket. My beanie was secure on my head but I wore a black t-shirt instead of my jacket today.

It wasn't long after I started walking that I heard movement behind me.

"Hey Chris wait up!" A voice called.

I turned around to see Rachel running to me. I sighed but kept walking. Not because I'm mad at her but because it hurts to see her now. I must not have walked away fast enough because she jumped on my back causing me to fall over onto the sidewalk.

"Ooooowww Rachel what was that for?" I complained.

"You didn't wait up!" She huffed still on top of me. "So I just decided I'd do what I did to you in the forest!

I tensed up as those words left her lips. That was still a sensitive topic for me. She must have felt my mood shift because she pet my head. I didn't know what that would do but my inner wolf whined in happiness. An involuntary smile appeared on my face.

"Look what we have here." Another familiar voice sneered. When I looked up I saw a tan guy with brown hair and eyes. He was pretty buff plus his scent was hard to forget. "Looks like the pup is going to school."

"Oh god not you too." I groaned. "What was your name again? Carlisle? Carly? Carface?-"

"It's Carlos Smith you idiot!" He growled. "You better watch the way you speak to your superiors pup! It could get you killed!"

"Superior?" I scoffed getting up. "I'm not even part of your pack dumbass. Even if I was I'd never follow a brick head like you."

He was in my face faster than I could blink with a look I could only register as a dominance stare. I look up at him with a blank look on my face. As I watched he seemed to get more and more frustrated at how nonchalant I looked. I couldn't help it, this guy was so boring to me.

Classic dick head trying to show off how big his junk is. I wasn't going to back down from that. He's was older than me, that much was clear but it was still funny how annoyed I was making him just by being calm.

After awhile of staring his expression softened.

"Not bad pup." He smiled. "You could be the key in this prophecy yet. I look forward to you joining our ranks."

We started to walk to school again. There was a moment of silence until I decided to say what's on my mind.

"I'm not joining the pack." I said causing the Rachel and Carlos to gasp. "I don't want to be a werewolf I'm not a killer."

"Jason did say something about you being traumatized after you killed a Hunter." Carlos recovered first. "But I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Chris you have to join." Rachel was almost speechless. "Otherwise the prophecy won't be fulfilled."

"I never believed that kind of stuff." I shook my head. "Jason seems to lead you guys well. I'm sure you can handle it without me. I'm no killer."

"Your wolf can't possibly agree with this!" Carlos tried to reason. "It knows what it has to do!"

'He's right you know.' Taka spoke up.

"Shut up Taka." I thought to my wolf causing him to growl.

"I bet he's pissed." Carlos shook his head. "I'm warning you man, you can't fight destiny. The moon goddess that gives us these abilities gave you your wolf for a reason. Think on it okay?"

I hesitated but nodded anyway. Maybe he was right. Maybe I needed to accept this. Especially if it was destiny or whatever.

"Ok I'll think about it." I said uncertainly. "Just don't expect the answer you want ok."

"That's ok Chris." Rachel smiled. "I know you'll do the right thing. You always have."

I blushed heavily causing the two of them to laugh. I was a little frustrated considering I still liked her a little. I felt a little pain in my chest as I reminded myself that I had no chance.

We did nothing but small talk on the way to the High school. It didn't last long though because the school was five minutes away by then. It was quite large considering it was in a small town. There had to be at least three stories. I was willing to bet only a third of the classrooms were being used. As we climbed the steps i got a little nervous.

"Ok I'll see you guys in a bit I need to get my Schedule." I told them when we got through the front doors.

"Ok Chris we'll see you at lunch ok?" Rachel smiled, making me smile as well. Dammit this sucks.

I went into the front office of the big school. The front desk supervisor was a beautiful middle aged woman who looked around forty. She had a name tag that read Lisa Marie. It was a little hard to see her with her long black hair in the way. When she looked up however I was greeted with gentle brown eyes.

"Um hello I just came to pick up my Schedule." I said a little nervously. "My name is Christopher Rowan."

"Oh I was told a new student was enrolled a few days ago!" The woman named Lisa said. "Just call me Ms. Marie. I have your schedule here and a student is waiting for you in the next room on the right to show you to your classes."

I smiled as I took my schedule. Before I left to the room on the right she said "Welcome to Lunarville High School!"

I smiled with a little more confidence. When I went into the next room I was met with someone standing right at the entrance. I couldn't stop myself in time so I ended up bumping into them causing me to fall over.

"Oh sorry about that I-" I began until I looked up at who I bumped into.

Standing in front of me is the tallest guy I've seen In my life. He had pitch black hair and grey eyes. It went well with his tan skin color. The amount of muscle he was packing was surprising. His arms were huge along with his chest.

"Sorry about that man." He said to me in a semi-deep voice as he reached out a hand. "Wasn't paying attention."

I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Um my name is Chris Rowan." I explained. "I was told someone was going to show me around. I guess that's you right?"

"Yes." The guy nodded. "My name is Jacob Rodriguez, but you can call me Jake. I'll be your guide for today. May I see your schedule?"

I handed over my schedule to Jake who took it. After awhile of looking he smiled.

"You're in all the senior classes huh? You must be pretty smart for someone your age." He chuckled. "You have all my classes. Well this'll be easy. First stop is your locker okay buddy?"

I nod as we leave the front office together towards the lockers along the walls. Mine was locker 1224 which was odd since that's my birthdate 12/24.

"Hey your locker is right next to mine!" Jake grinned as I threw stuff I didn't need (like my lunch) into the locker. "Well I guess we'll be seeing each other more than just class then huh? Come on let's go."

Before I could say anything he yanked me by the arm half dragging me to our first class. The first class was Biology god help me. We went down the long hall to the left towards the biology lab. The door was decorated with a bunch of test tubes that were more akin to chemistry but I said nothing. The bell hadn't rung yet so when I was dragged in there were only like five students and the teacher.

What was odd was that all the five students that were there stared at me intently. I shivered as I saw one of them look like they sniffed the air. My teacher was an old small round lady who reminded me a lot of Madame Foster from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. When she looked at me she smiled.

"Oh you must be the new student!" She said in a nice tone. "Welcome to Lunar High sweetie, I'll be your home room teacher Ms. Dare."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her. I was glad to have a teacher that didn't want my head. I'll give it a day though. "I'm Christopher Rowan but most call me Chris."

"Chris it is then." Ms. Dare smiled back. "You can take your seat next to Jake here, he needs a lab partner."

"Thanks Ms. Dare." Jake chuckled then dragged me again to a lab table near the back of the class. Once I was there he let my arm go so I could sit.

"So what have you guys been learning-" I began.

"Do you live in the forest?" He asked suddenly.

I froze on the spot. What kind of question was that? Did he know? What did he know? Is he a Hunter too?

I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Yes." I responded.

**A/N: Time to kick ass and take names! Atticus Parker is back! I ran into some trouble but I'm back and better than ever! I'm sorry for leaving my loyal readers. I love you all so much and thanks for reading. If you liked/hated it Review it! Fav/follow if you loved it a lot! Atticus Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: IAlmost DieAgain

Why Should I Howl? Chapter 7: I Almost Die...Again...

"Why do you ask?" I asked nervously.

Jake eyed me and started to chuckle. I didn't know whether or not to feel relieved or scared. His laughter definitely helped break the tension. Maybe that's what he wants. If he is bad news then he won't come out with it. He'll lead me into a false sense if security then strike.

"Chris?" Jake shook me from my thoughts. "You still with us?"

I look right at him. He looks a little concerned but it could be a trick. I nod.

"Have you noticed anything odd in the forest?" Jake inquired. "Anything hard to explain?"

What do I do? If he learns about the existence of werewolves then-

'Lie you idiot!' Taka growled out like it was obvious (which it was). 'There's something very different but familiar about this guy and I don't like it.'

'Let me think!' I snap back at Taka.

"No I haven't seen anything." I lied. "I'm new here remember?"

"Yeah that's right." Jake chuckled. "Why did you move here anyway? Lunarville is a dangerous town. No one usually comes here unless they have to."

"Uh trouble at home." I started to sweat.

That's when it happened. In that split second of hesitation he saw my lie. I could tell because his eyes flashed. In that single most intense moment, somehow I'd given him everything he needed to know. What scared me the most was how quick the look disappeared. Had I imagined it? Should I keep my guard up?

'He knows Chris!' Taka growled. 'Somehow he poked into our mind! Be careful he knows everything!'

"What a smart wolf you have." Jake said, making me flinch. "He's definitely right to feel defensive."

"I...I don't know-" I began.

"Don't lie to me." Jake was suddenly nose to nose with me. "I know what you are and where you come from. Did you think you could hide your scent from me? Give me a break."

I started to breath very heavy in fear. No not fear, terror. I was horrified of this guy. Who was he? He could smell me? Does that mean he was a were-creature?

"I see you don't recognize me." He laughed again. "Come on kid don't you smell it? Give my arm a whiff."

When no one was watching I smelled his arm real quick. The scent was very familiar indeed. I still couldn't figure it out though. Jake saw the obvious confusion on my face.

"Chris it's me-"

"Ok class time to begin the lesson." Mrs. Dare interrupted.

'Dammit!' I thought.

Jake mouthed "I'll tell you later" before the Ms. Dare started doing her thing.

I sighed feeling a little irritated. I'm not very good with suspense so this class period felt more like a day instead of an hour. The whole time I could feel him watching me. Even as I wrote my notes the feeling of eyes on me was overwhelming.

When class ended I gathered my stuff. I turned to ask Jake what he was going to say but...he vanished. Don't ask me how someone as big as him disappears but he managed it. I was slightly annoyed considering he was supposed to be my tour guide. Now how was I going to get to class? Plus he didn't tell me how he knew me.

As I walked out of class feeling a little huffy I was tackled. At this point I already knew who it was.

"How was your first class silly?" Rachel sat on me. It was kind of embarrassing considering people started to look and laugh.

"It was fine Rachel." I was barely able to say as I couldn't breathe. "Now get off you're heavy!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" She pretended to look hurt.

"You're certainly not light, that's for sure." I chucked, then got hit on the head. "Ow just a joke! Can you get off now I'm gonna be late for my next class!"

She got up and I took out my schedule. It said that I had gym class next...great. If there's one thing I hate more than school, it's gym. Not to say that I'm bad at sports I just don't like playing with others. I huffed in annoyance.

"Hey I have gym too!" Rachel said as she jumped on my back to look over my shoulder. "I can lead the way come on!"

She grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the gym at the other end of the school. When we got there I went into the men's changing rooms. As I undressed I checked my bag in the hopes I had clothes to change into. Of course I did. Jason actually had my back this time. There was a pair of black shorts plus a white t-shirt and running shoes. I gratefully put them on then found something else.

Folded up neatly was black hooded vest with a howling white wolf on the back. On top of it was a note.

Dear Chris,

I noticed you carry a jacket around a lot like a security blanket. Well considering werewolves have high temperatures that's very bad for you. So I got this vest to keep you cool while you still maintain a sense of protection. I know that's kind if sappy but you're my little bro. Enjoy.

- Jason

I had to admit that the vest looked nice. I put it on and instantly felt better. Call me weird but it does feel nice to have a layer of protection.

When I left the locker rooms through the other exit that led to the gym. When I passed by the girls a few of them giggled and pointed at me. I got that a lot. It probably had a lot to do with my white hair. I blushed slightly causing them to laugh even more.

The gym was bigger than I thought. The bleachers were a lot like theatre seats. All in all it kind of looked a little Dusty, like the janitors only clean it once a month. Can you blame them though? School gyms are huge.

"Popular with the ladies on the first day?" Carlos appeared out of nowhere. "Not bad pup. Not bad at all."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked curiously. "I'm not a baby."

"Well because of your recent 'condition'," he quoted. "You're considered to be a puppy by the pack's standards."

I chuckled at that. Me a puppy? As if...then again I was a lot smaller than I would've liked. Not to mention that Rachel has the same build as me while all the other dudes I know are bigger and taller. Guh I'm a puppy...

"Ok class today we have a new student!" The coach spoke up causing everyone in the gym to gather together. There were about thirty of us in all. "Christopher Rowan could you stand up here please?"

I nervously walked up as twenty-nine eyes followed me to the front of class. The coach put a hand on my shoulder. He was a very buff dark skinned man with a football jersey and some gym shorts. Your average everyday gym teacher.

"My name is Coach Adam." He introduced. "I'll be your gym teacher while your at this school. Nice to meet you Chris.

"Nice to meet you too coach." I responded, causing him to smile.

"Ok class today we're going to play dodgeball." The coach announced. "Make teams and try not to kill each other! Carlos is captain of Team A while Rachel is Team B! Dismissed!"

With that the coach laid out the dodge balls in an even row. Rachel and Carlos went to different sides then started to call names.

"Chris get over here!" Rachel demanded causing me to blush. "You're first pick on my team!"

"You're going down puppy." Carlos smirked as I passed.

The game was a doozy. I have to say that the teens on Carlos' team must've been all werewolves or something. They all had the same smell as my brother which I'm guessing must be pack smell. Taka wouldn't tell me. He growled at me the whole time I was playing. Afterwards we hit the showers which I didn't care to much about.

I know most people aren't comfortable showering with other people. It's like a regular shower as long as you don't pay attention to the others. Although I have to say Carlos looked a little sexy. Not that I'm gay or anything but Carlos looked...never mind.

The rest of my classes were great for the most part. I had a short schedule so I only had two left. English (Zzzzzz) and math. I'm pretty good in most subjects but math is my ace. Give me a problem and I'd solve it in no time. Mr. Craft, the math teacher, was so impressed he said that the class could skip the HW assignment. This caused the whole class to shoot me happy looks.

It was bit embarrassing since I'm not usually the center of attention. Ok that was quick and painless. The only thing that bothered me was where that Jake fellow went. He said he had every class with me so...where was he? Oh well I'll probably see him tomorrow.

It was about one o'clock when I descended the steps of the school. My first day of Lunar High had been great. I was top of my classes first day and I met that cute guy Jake- I mean I made a cool friend named Jake. Cute? What am I thinking?

I couldn't possibly like a guy could I? Ptffff that's ridiculous. Why would I-

WHAM!

The wind was knocked out of me as I felt a force slam into me. As I was knocked back by a crushing force I felt my neck get grabbed. When I open my eyes I see a familiar face with pale skin and soulless eyes holding me up.

"Nice to see you again kid." The vampire tightened his grip causing me to gasp for breathe. "We had such an abrupt parting in the train!"

Shit it was the guy from before! I struggled as I tried to part his hand from my throat. He simply laughed and slammed me into a patch of grass.

"Gack!" I coughed up blood but got no air. I felt my self being lifted again.

"Let's see if you can fly!" The Vampire laughed then without warning I was flung through the air at high speed towards the forest.

Let me tell you...being thrown really sucks. You know what sucks worse? Smashing into a tree sucks even worse. Even worse than that is breaking it clear in half on your back. Yes I was thrown so hard I broke a giant tree in half!

Pain shit through me as I went through the tree. I felt something in my back pop when I crashed into the dirt ground of the forest below. For a minute I thought it was broken until it suddenly felt better. Better but still painful.

"Dammit..." I coughed. "Taka...we need to..."

I fell to my knees. All my energy was gone.

"Taka!" I said in my head. "We need to transform now!"

No response...well shit. I picked the perfect time to have a pissed off wolf. Ok then I can try to shift myself. I concentrated hard...nothing...was I that wet behind the ears?

Suddenly a blur runs up to me and punches my gut. I hear a few ribs crack as I roll into another tree but only make a slight indent in it. I look up at my attacker as he slowly walks towards me. Blood flows like a river from my mouth as I clutch my side in pain.

"Stings doesn't it?" The vampire chuckled. "I Maurice Valentine will slay the white wolf like I should have on the train! Yes I've been watching you since our last encounter. I needed to wait until you were alone to kill you! I can handle one werewolf puppy just fine."

I felt my doom as he got closer and closer. An odd feeling welled up in my chest...

'Is this it?' I thought. 'Is this where I'm going to die? If I don't shift soon I'm finished!'

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! Cliff hanger for the win! All hope is lost for our rookie werewolf. There's no one to help him...or is there? Will he survive another day to ponder his feelings for guys? Or will he still find forbidden love in Rachel? Tell me what you think in the comments! Vote and fav/follow if you enjoyed it! Atticus out! Or if you wanna meet me on kik we can chat. Ok Loves you all!**


End file.
